FateZero Hour
by King of Beasts
Summary: It is said that the Throne of Heroes calls upon heroes from beyond space and time to participate in the Holy Grail Wars. Now, watch as we see a different 4th Grail War occur, one which every Servant but Saber get swapped by another legendary hero...


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fate Stay Night nor any of the other junk that will appear here. They are all property of their respective companies. The plot is inspired by TIM's Fate/Zero Sense._

KingofBeasts Productions Presents:

**Fate/Zero Hour: A Fate/Zero Multi-Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: So It Begins...**

Ladies and gentlemen, we find ourselves once again peering through the looking glass, examining the countless possibilities that can occur in our universe. One such possibility would be the 4th Fuyuki Holy Grail War. In this diverging path, the Throne of Heroes decided to expand it's horizons, this time pulling heroes not just from a different time, but from a different space as well. As a result, the entire roster for the war was changed, sans Saber, for it would be fun to see how the King of Knights would face these unexpected challenges.

This, as we shall see, shall result in a Grail War not like the others. A Grail War where heroes from all over, heroes beloved and reviled by their fans, will come together and valiantly face each other. Now, dear readers, watch as these magi, these Masters, undergo the Summoning Ritual and summon a hero that they they would never expect...

* * *

_"Indeed, this was not what I was expecting."_

These thoughts rang true for one Tokiomi Tohsaka, as the Servant Archer that stood before him was not the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, like he expected it to be. In fact, this hero did not seem to stir any recognition in the red clad Magus' memory.

For one, this Archer did not look like any hero of old he knew; he had slicked back white hair as pale as his skin and deep blue eyes that can easily pierce your soul with a single gaze. His build was lean with a good amount of muscle. He was clad in a blue coat over a a black polo, black trousers and brown boots, as well as black fingerless gloves. Grasped in his left hand was sheathed katana with a pearl white hilt and ebony scabbard.

"So." He spoke in a calm suave voice that was as frigid as the cold north "It seems you are my Master then."

"Indeed I am." Tokiomi answered him, measuring his new Servant up carefully _"Well, he certainly looks formidable..."_

After a few minutes or so of silence, the Tohsaka patriarch finally spoke "I take it that you are the Servant Archer?"

"Indeed I am." answered the blue-clad warrior as Tokiomi glanced at his katana.

"Interesting..." he mused aloud "You are Servant Archer, yet your weapon is that of a Saber."

"Oh, rest assured." Archer said with a confident grin "I am more than capable of fulfilling my role and matching whoever comes against me as Saber."

To say that Tokiomi Tohsaka was impressed with his Servant's confidence was a gross understatement. Granted, he did not get the King of Heroes as he had planned, but this Servant seemed to exude a certain presence, a chilling aura that told him that he would be a force to be reckoned with in the coming war.

_"It seems that Kirei-kun was not the only one to summon an unusual Servant after all."_

* * *

**Matou Manor, around the same time...**

Kariya Matou was breathing haggardly, his body feeling as if it was being torn asunder from within. You can't really blame him, as he had both undergone the process of getting the Matou crest as well as summoning a Servant (Servant Berserker, no less). The combined strain would have killed a lesser man.

Then again, when you're a man with a mission, you would take any kind of pain, no matter how excruciatingly painful it was, to see it through. All for the sake of a young girl named Sakura.

One of two daughters to Tokiomi Tohsaka, it would not do to have the two quarrel over the succession to their lineage which, according to Magus tradition, would only go to one heir. It was then Tokiomo decided to give Sakura to the Matou family, even if he was aware of their methods, so that Rin would become the sole heir. In his mind, his youngest would earn a chance to shine, an opportunity to become a prominent magus in her own right under Zouken Matou's tutelage. In truth, despite his icy exterior, he had Sakura's best interests in heart.

Unfortunately, Kariya did not see it that way.

No, to him, what Tokiomi did was simply unforgivable. He just gave his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, away to another family, his family, knowing full well what would happen to her. And for what? Family pride? This was what he hated about being born to a Magus family in the first place. This was what he truly despised.

And he saw only one way out of it. He agreed to represent the Matou family in the coming Grail War, ingesting the crest worm into his body, ravaging and disfiguring him horribly. All for a bargain with old bastard: He wins, Sakura gets to go home to her own family.

It was a long shot, but it was the only shot he had.

So here he was, in the dark and damp basement of the Matou Manor, seeking to summon the Knight of the Round Table Lancelot as the Servant Berserker for the war. However, the Servant he got wasn't what he expected.

For one thing, His spiky hair was snow white and his skin as pale as the moon. His eyes were mismatched due to heterochromia; his right was a bright ruby red, while his left an emerald green. His mouth always seems to be turned down in a perpetual scowl. While he was not gigantic, his stature indicated that he was tall and his physique was rather on the lean side. He was clad in a black long coat that was worn under a blood red overcoat with two oversized belts adorning the mid-section and a black hakama that covered his legs, as well as black-and-red gloves and shoes.

"So," The Servant said in a gruff tone that would suggest annoyance "I guess that means your my Master, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Kariya managed to stammer out, both the processes of obtaining the family crest as well as the Summoning Ritual taking a toll on his now deformed body.

Berserker nodded before letting out what seemed to be a dismayed sigh. "Well, it could be worse. I could've ended up with a complete psycho for a Master. I seem to attract those kind of people anyway."

He then turned to see that a shriveled up old man, the aforementioned Zouken Matou, sneering at him and his Master. "Well...it seems you summoned a most interesting Servant, Kariya. Failure as you are." Zouken's lips began to curl into a most malevolent grin, one Berserker had seen one too many times before. "No matter. Our little deal still stands: You win the Grail for me, and I will return your precious little Sakura to where she belongs."

Kariya nodded as he slowly got to his feet and glared at his old man for a minute or so before turning on his heel to leave without a word, his Servant dematerializing behind him. There was something the Servant of Madness found irksome about that old man. It reminded him of someone he knew...someone he hated with an utter passion.

_"Damn, what a pain in the ass..."_ The echoes of the Servant rang in Kariya's head, who found himself agreeing with the notion. Nonetheless, he resolved to win this war.

All for a young girl named Sakura, and that's all that mattered to Kariya Matou.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods...

The one thing Waver Velvet strove for, the one thing he truly wanted, was respect.

Unfortunately, respect is hard to earn if you were born to a third generation magus family. As such, Waver was always looked down upon by his fellow students in the Watchtower. This came to a head when he was due to present his thesis, the premise of which is that even a magus of a lower family can be come more powerful through hard work and experience than through lineage. Not only did his condescending and bigoted teacher, Kayneth Archibald a.k.a Lord El Melloi, dismiss the thesis, he proceeded to tear it up and humiliate him in front of the entire class.

Obviously, Waver did not take this well at all.

As such, Waver felt his hears soar when he saw the chance to prove that his theory was right, to get the respect he longed for, when he had heard of the 4th Holy Grail War and that Kayneth was going to participate. Of course, the Grail seemed to encourage him to participate by bestowing him the Command Seals one would need to become a Master.

He pilfers the magus' intended catalyst, the mantle of the conqueror Iskandar, before travelling to Japan for the War. Once he got to the land of the Rising Sun, Waver made his preparations; among them hypnotizing an elderly couple into thinking he was their grandson who was visiting for the week as well as preparing the Summon Circle. Waver had felt both excited and anxious at the prospect: While he could very well die in this war, he also had a chance to prove to the world that he was right, and that he would get the respect he deserved.

And so the Summoning Ritual went, the circle drawn by the blood of chickens he had slaughtered and the incantation was uttered. He was sure that he did the process correctly and a figure that was walking out of the smoke came into view.

He was surprised, then, that it wasn't the great Iskandar like he expected. No, who he got was someone else; The Servant that emerged was a man whose impressive build suggests that he was quite the physical specimen back in the day. His hawk-like chocolate brown eyes and goateed lips adorned a face that seemed to have been worn down with age, complete with black hair that reached down to his neck. He was clad in a plain white fitted t-shirt that was worn under a kevlar vest, blue denim jeans and steel boots. He also wore padded gloves on his hands, a pistol belt on his side and had various tatoos on both arms.

What Waver could not deny about this man was that he exuded a sort of calm, almost care-free air about him.

"So...this is Earth, huh?" The man mumbled to himself.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Waver asked him, unable to understand what he had just said.

"Oh, sorry! Was kinda talkin' to myself there." The Servant chuckled in a tone that no doubt had a hint of the Southern drawl you'd find in old Western films. "Anyway, name's Rider. I take it you are my Master?"

"U-uhm..."

"Speak up, kid! I can't rightly here you from where I'm standin'!" Rider laughed heartily, which irritated Waver to no end.

_"Great, now my Servant's making fun of me too..."_ he grumbled, yet chose not to say aloud. Despite his annoyance, he maintained his composure and spoke through gritted teeth "Yes, I'm your Master."

"Then our contact's formed then." Rider chuckled as he dusted the dust from the ritual off him "Now...know any place a guy can get a drink? I'm parched."

Waver Velvet groaned heavily at that request. This was going to be one long Grail War.

* * *

_**End Chapter One.**_

_**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, the King of Beasts has returned from hibernation! After doing a test run with my 'trailer' fic, "A Possible Fate.", I now bring you a proper Chapter 1 of Fate/Zero Hour, my TIM-inspired Fate Crossover!**_

_**If any of the guys who follow my other fics are reading this, I would like to apologize for not updating for so long. Now that I've FINALLY finished the first chapter, I can go back to working on K-Online and Clarent Blood Arthur with glee!**_

_**Mordred: About damn time too, I should add. Yet I fear for our fics. K.O.B's has the attention span of a kitten, after all.**_

_**Way to be harsh, Morty. Well, at any rate, kindly review once you're done reading! Reviews are the fanfic writer's best friend after all! Now, since you're Mordred...**_

_**Mordred: *sighs* Very well...next time, on Fate/Zero Hour: The Ploy.**_


End file.
